The present invention relates to a new and distinct Hamelia plant, botanically known as Hamelia patens and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Grelmsiz’.
The new Hamelia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Hamelia patens, not patented. The new Hamelia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant within a population of plants of the unnamed selection in a controlled nursery environment in El Campo, Tex. in August, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hamelia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in El Campo, Tex. since January, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Hamelia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.